Rotating carousels are known in the art, i.e. revolving rides provided with arms carrying at each end a vehicle able to accommodate one or more passengers. The arms carrying the vehicle are activated by pneumatic or hydraulic means lifting and lowering back the arm and the vehicle, automatically or upon a passenger command. EP 1034823 describes a single amusement device comprising a seat for accommodating a child, two bicycle pedals and means for measuring the rotational speed and accordingly activating, in an on-off manner, a seat lifting device that is substantially the identical to the lifting devices used for moving pallets and the like. In other words, EP 1034823 only allows vertically lifting a single seat with the child along a frame and rotating the seat supporting platform on itself.
FR-A-2618690 describes a device simulating the flight and that, among the various shown embodiments, comprises the possibility for the user of activating a propeller by means of foot pedals. Such an implementation has the disadvantage of connecting the vehicle elevation to the foot pedals motion so that the elevation relies upon the muscular force of the passenger.
WO2008/059356, in the name of the present Applicant, describes a rotating carousel in which vehicles are provided with pedals or other means operable by a passenger at a detectable speed, means for detecting said speed of said movable means and generating a corresponding signal and means for controlling the activation of the cylinders for lifting the arms as a function of the generated signal. Since the generated signal is in its turn a function of the pedal (or other means) speed, WO2008/059356 allows releasing the lifting of the arms and vehicles present on the arms from the exerted muscular force.
The solutions shown in WO′356, including the vehicles, are however poorly suited if the passengers for the carousel are disabled, i.e. handicapped people suffering from motor impairment.